metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DragonTetra
DragonTetra, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 00:17, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Warning :This is your only warning. If you violate the guidelines presented below after this message is left, you will be blocked from editing. Edit Warrning Please don't edit war, as you did on this page: *Metroid Prime Hunters: http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Prime_Hunters&diff=32618&oldid=30983 http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Prime_Hunters&diff=32621&oldid=32618 http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Prime_Hunters&diff=32630&oldid=32621 http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_Prime_Hunters&diff=32631&oldid=32630 Edit warring is strictly forbidden, as it disrupts the peaceful operation of the wiki. Please read the tip below to avoid this situation, and be aware that if you edit war again, you will be blocked. Also note that a similar message has been sent to User:Dark Ridley as this was not limited to you. :Tip:' To avoid edit war conflicts, always add an edit summary when reverting someone else's edits, unless those edits were vandalism. As a general rule of thumb, if your revert is reverted twice, it is best to discuss it with the user directly or an administrator if that fails rather than revert again if it is not vandalism. Repeat vandalism should be reported to an administrator. Unexplained Removal of Content/Page Blanking and Addition of Material Contradictory to Sources Please do not remove large amounts of content or blank pages without providing a detailed explanation of why you removed the content/blanked the page in the edit summary, as you did here: *Metroid timeline: http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_timeline&diff=32627&oldid=26394 http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_timeline&diff=32629&oldid=32627 http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_timeline&diff=32635&oldid=32634 You need to explain why you removed the content. It is not within your rights to remove information you disagree with. In addition, you apparently removed information and changed the article to read "unofficial" as opposed to "official" in contradiction with official Nintendo sources cited in the article: *Metroid timeline: http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metroid_timeline&diff=32634&oldid=32629 Please do not do this unless you have a source that proves otherwise. Removal of sourced material is disallowed unless you have more equally reliable sources that contradict the original sources. What this means is that if you had sources that contradicted the fact that the timeline is official, you would need ones as reputable as Nintendo and GameFAQs (the original citations), and you would need at least 3 (as there are 2 citing the current text). Besides, I would like to hear a logical and rational explanation on how a Nintendo source can be unofficial. Please remember that editing is a privilege, not a right. Abuse of that privilege will get it revoked. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:56, 4 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Question on talk pages It would probably be wisest to discuss on the talk page first, yes. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Notice Please remember to properly name any image that you upload. A file name should under no circumstances run off the side of the viewable screen. That statement is a bit ridiculous, (since I never imagined that I would be saying it) but please remember to name the image file yourself (descriptively), and not leave a long chain of incoherent characters/numbers as an image file name. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:58, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Delano 7 Image You recently uploaded a duplicate image (of the Delano 7) for your userpage. It has been deleted. For your userpage, use this original image instead. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Gorea Just out of curiousity, what are your Gorea theories? I'd like to hear them. User:Tuckerscreator 12:43 17 May 2009 Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Those are some pretty cool theories, DragonTetra. As you probably know if you've read my user page, I am working on the script for a Metroid film series and I am certainly open to any suggestions, ideas, or questions from other users. User:Tuckerscreator 13:29 22 May 2009 Hey Tuckerscreator are you REALLY making a new film series based about Metroid? That's AWESOME. Using Metroid Prime Hunters? Is it even gonna be a machinima? I'm doing one. Read my user page to find out about it. DragonTetra... what's your MPH details? I'm a Samus user with the tendency to spam with Imperialist. And you like Linkin Park? AWESOME YOU'RE MY CLONE except for the fact I'm Christian. TantrumDog 01:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit warring Stop it. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 03:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Project: Trivia I appreciate your modifying of my Alimbic section on Project: Trivia, but I'' am its author, per MetVet's sign up list. I am holding absolutely nothing against you, because I would've done the same thing if I were in your place. You had no idea I would ever attend to the page again, seeing as I have been inactive for quite some time. In the future, would you please confer with me if there's something that needs to be changed? [[User:Squeemaster|'SQUEE'''MASTER]] 20:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC)